Last of us Heroic: New World
by Jack Russel
Summary: The world may is in ruins but some of it has surived how will they see the infected world?


Last of us Heroic: New World

The world used to be a happy place and evebody lived in happness but one day the world turned evil and zombies mutant things whent eveywhere. This made all the pepole sad as they coldn't live with out being attack and made sacred.

All the towns and all the cites whent from being busy and intresting to being sad and evil. Still tere were some parts of the world that were safe and pepole cold try to surive.

Pockets of surivers treid to surive against the many evil dead and zombies and only just managed to, while eating old food and growing new food. Buidlings went all crublely and fell, mold and damp spread in to dry buildings and rust all.

However there were parts of the world that were not knowing of the end of the world.

Alastair Ashfrod a rich buiness man and explorer and gentleman was in the deep Jungle regions of Brazil which is in South America stduying canibal tribes and didn't not know that zombies had taken over teh world but he would soon find out.

Alastair Ashfrod had been studying the canibals for long time and livered amongst them lerning their langauge and ways of life. He had met his lover there Yatta Biaza a woman who had bean raised by apes after being left in the jungle by her engalish parents when they got lost in the jungle and dyed.

He learnt her to speak Engalish and write and read and other stuff. She was about 25 1/2 years old now and he was only five or six yeras older. She was the Jungle queen.

Though Alastair still dream of engalish soil though and had a picture of the (Eglaish) Queen above his bed and the Prime misnster as well. He also tought the natives to play Critic and football. He rember the day of his public school where used to play thoese games with the boys before he became a docter and expert on native tribes.

The overs used to say he was a mademan for wanting to study native tribes but he said nay "it its my duty to help and make freind with these pepole" and he did. Then he help invent new cures for dieieses and sickeness.

Now it was 2033 and he was reading the works of Shaksphere and moby dick again. He was reading and drinking his martini as well. He was going to go eliphphent riding and mamby see some of those cheek monkeys natures clowns.

Then Yatta came in "Alli the tribe say that we will soon be albe to see their Ape god" this was realy good as Alistor had asways watned to learn about the Ape god of the canbial tribes. He was writing book on new wolrd relgions and this was one he wanted to write about so all the pepole of the world could read another one of his books, little did he know tha they were mostly dead :(

He had bean working har to win the trust of the tribe so they would so him the great ape god of the the jungle. So he left his jungle hut and played football with some of his tribal freinds and they play against another tirbe and one. "three- two we win" shouted Qunpec a tribal football fan. "It was a good game" Alastair said to the rival football coatch "yes but next match we will win" the rival football coatch Zacitina said back "how about a game of critic next time old chap", "prehaps so" they ripled.

Alastair and Yatta took part in the celbirations of victory and drank a lot of good bear and wine and rum. The next day they got up and go ready for the eliphent walk to the lair of the ape king god. They got on the elpihents and rod through the juingle they listened to the sounds of the creatures of the jungle and the sound that they made.

The jungle is so much mystry and only few can truly understand.

They had to stop at a lake so the eliphents can drink and than a monky stole a phone so Mikina shot it with a crossbow. They soon arived at the lair of the Ape King and it was like nothing else.

There were dinosores and wolly mathos there in a tropical pardise. They avoided the dinosores tex rexs and other monsters and arived at the palace of the King ape god and saw it was ... King Kong.

"So you have come to visit me the mighty ape King I rules these lands as a god and what do you want with me puny mortal" King Kong Ape God King said. "I wish to meet you oh great king I come in the name of Britan and the Queen" said Alastair Ashford, "What is you name?", "My name is Alastair Ashford of great briton of green feilds and freshly cut grass and great culture".

"I wish to go to Engalnd" the great ape king said, "but how would you do that?" Yatta asked "I will take a boat across the alatic" said King Kong and he pick up Yatta Biaza and Alastair and carried them through the Jungle to the beach.

On the beach there was a giant steam ship and King kong jumped on it and took them aborad he put on Captains hat and sayed "I am captain Kong he then drove them across the atlantic.

They arived in london and found it full of Zombies and monsters. All the buildings were all runied and it looked like a hell. "Oh by Gourge how could this happen to sweet england" Alistor yelled.

Mean while Joel and Ellie were a walking around London and looking for surpleies and somwhere to sleep for toknight that was safe. There were tomany monsters and evil things though. "I rember the old world. Where we had cars" said Joel "What's a car? I olny know the new evil world where we don't have thing like that" said Ellie

Back with Alastair Ashford and his freinds but they were mad at him, "How cold you lie to us you said that England was a great place for a long time and now lok a it" said Yatta "I will crush this land" said King Kong "starting with this gril" King Kong said again and picked up Ellie, "what is a a ape" said Ellie "sothing that is going to kill you stupid girl" said King Kong and steped on Joel killing him.

"We have to calm him down there is a song that the the pepole use to get him to think better we have to play it to him" said Yatta "but his Climbing big ben" said Alastair Ashford "and there are to many zombies in the way" said Yatta "Which only means" Alastair Ashford put his saffi hat back on and loaded his rilfe "it's hunting season in London town" Yatta pulled out her bow and arrow too and they got redy to fight the good fight.

To be countued


End file.
